


Chandelier

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wants to savour his moment, with heat sliding in through the window and crickets chirping outside and Changmin warm against his side.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Thailand shenanigans](https://twitter.com/kiyomin218/status/548353264379375616)

When Changmin is asleep Yunho runs his knuckles over his shoulder, breathing out slow and deep in the stillness of the night.

His fingers brush soft brown skin, trace the edge of Changmin’s collarbone and the curve of his cheek, marveling at how smooth and warm every inch of him is.

 

_“I want to go on holiday,” Changmin had said, spread-eagled on their bed with his head hanging off the edge. He gave Yunho an adorable upside down pout. “Just us, no-one else.”_

_Yunho chuckled. “We can’t go on holiday alone. Our schedule is packed until April next year.”_

_Changmin emitted a frustrated growl and rolled over. “Screw our schedule,” he said, hair falling into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed a pretty red._

_Yunho squinted at him. “Have you been drinking?”_

_“No,” Changmin said too quickly. He reconsidered his answer at Yunho’s raised brows. “Yes. Just two beers.”_

_Yunho laughed and flopped down on top of him, ignoring Changmin’s squeal of protest as he was crushed under him._

_“So much for your diet huh,” he said in Changmin’s ear, which went charmingly pink._

_“I’m tired of dieting. I want to go on holiday,” Changmin whined. Yunho considered the downy little hairs along the cartilage of his ear, then bit down on it with relish. Changmin made a muffled sound._

_“Greedy,” Yunho mumbled around nibbles. “You just had a 3 month holiday.”_

_“Not with you,” Changmin sighed._

_Yunho smiled and abandoned Changmin’s now thoroughly crimson ear to kiss his cheek._

_“Okay. I’ll try and think of something.”_

 

Changmin shifts in his sleep and mumbles something incoherent. Yunho lifts his head slightly to see if he’ll wake but he settles again fairly quickly, head on Yunho’s shoulder and one arm flung around his waist.

Yunho smiles and resumes his gentle exploration of Changmin’s bare skin. His eyes itch with exhaustion. They need to be up early in the morning but he wants to savour his moment, with heat sliding in through the window and crickets chirping outside and Changmin warm against his side.

 

_”Thailand?” Changmin blinked at him._

_“I convinced the production team we should shoot a VCR there. Nice and tropical,” Yunho beamed at him. Changmin still looked confused. “You wanted a holiday?” Yunho prompted._

_Changmin let out an annoyed huff. “This won’t be a holiday, this is work.”_

_“No, it’s a holiday disguised as work,” Yunho flung an arm around his shoulder and reeled Changmin in. “Everyone will think it’s work but really it’ll be our little vacation.”_

_“Do you even know the difference?”_

_“Yeah, the difference is that at work I don’t fuck you into a coma.”_

_The blush that crawled up Changmin’s face made it all worth it. He shoved Yunho away with a grumble._

_“Say it a bit louder next time, I don’t think the trainees four practice rooms down quite heard you.”_

_“I’ll try my best,” Yunho mock saluted him._

 

The cadence of Changmin’s breathing changes gradually. His eyes flutter open and his legs stretch under the covers.

He lifts his head and regards Yunho sleepily.

“What time is it?” he mumbles.

“Around 3am. Sleep,” Yunho threads his fingers through Changmin’s hair and guides his head back down. Changmin yawns into his neck.

“Why aren’t you?” he asks.

“Dunno. I like watching you sleep.”

Changmin snorts. “Creep. Can’t believe I married you.”

Yunho grins and lifts his free arm to wrap around Changmin’s waist. His hand splays out against the warm skin of Changmin’s hip, the ring on his finger glinting in the dim moonlight.

 

_Yunho slipped the ring on sometime during their flight. Normally it hung on a chain around his neck, tucked away safe and secret. Changmin was more practical about his and kept it in his phone case, or in a deep pocket of his bag, but Yunho had always been a romantic at heart._

_“People will see that,” Changmin hadn’t even bothered taking his sunglasses off._

_“That’s okay,” Yunho said comfortably. “It’s not like you’re wearing yours.”_

_Changmin snorted and tapped something on his phone. “One of us has to make some attempt at discretion.”_

_“Why aren’t you using the phone case I bought you for Christmas?”_

_Changmin looked at him over the top of his glasses. “Did you hear what I just said? You’re too obvious.”_

_“Did you not like it? I can get you a different one.”_

_“I liked it fine. Don’t go back to that store, people will talk.”_

_“People always talk. It’s just harmless fun – ”_

_Changmin took his sunglasses off. “It’s not harmless and I don’t like it.”_

_They eyed each other for a few tense seconds. Yunho knew when he married Changmin in Spain that it wouldn’t all be smooth sailing. He knew the hang-ups Changmin had about speculation regarding his relationships._

_Yunho looked away first._

_“I’m not taking the ring off,” he said._

_“I’m not using the phone case,” Changmin said._

_“In our next interview I’m going to talk about how cute you look when you’re sleeping.”_

_Changmin pinched his side, hard, and Yunho yelped so loudly a steward came over and asked if they needed anything._

 

Changmin hums against his shoulder, then lifts his head and blinks down at Yunho. The moon frames a halo behind his head, lights him soft and silver, and Yunho loves him with every fibre of his being.

Changmin kisses him, sheets rustling and lips soft. His hand comes up to cup Yunho’s face and Yunho’s fingers clench in his hair. He pulls Changmin closer, kisses him harder, and Changmin makes a fantastic little sound against his mouth.

They shift, Changmin rolling onto his stomach as Yunho straddles him. He lowers his head and presses trembling kisses to the back of Changmin’s neck, tasting warm skin and sweat. Changmin turns his head with a hum and stretches luxuriously.

“Again?” he laughs when he feels Yunho’s erection pressing against the small of his back.

Yunho’s hands settle on his slender waist. “If you’re not sore,” he murmurs between kisses down Changmin’s back.

Changmin gasps as he reaches the upsweep of his ass and lifts his hips. “I’m not sore,” he breathes.

Yunho smiles and burrows his face between Changmin’s asscheeks, tongue out to lick and taste his puckered hole. Changmin chokes on a groan, his head falling forward and hands stretching up the bed to grasp at something.

“ _Oh_ –” he gasps, then jerks back with a shudder when Yunho pushes his tongue inside. His hips stir and ramp up. “Please, oh that feels good – ”

Yunho surfaces with a gasp and bites at the round flesh of his ass. “Lube,” he says, and Changmin scrambles for the side table they’d tossed it on earlier that night.

Yunho slicks his fingers and sinks two into Changmin, grinning at the moan Changmin muffles in his pillow.

“Don’t be quiet,” he says, fingers working in deeper. Changmin’s thighs tremble, his heat tight and wet and so so tempting.

“Manager – ” he gasps out.

“Left the hotel an hour ago. Urgent business with a hooker.”

Changmin chokes on a laugh, the planes of his back shifting. He turns his head to watch as Yunho pulls his fingers out, squeezes more lube onto his hand and slicks his length up. Changmin’s lips part and he licks them.

A smirk touches the corner of Yunho’s mouth, but now isn’t the time to bruise Changmin’s mouth with his cock. He grasps Changmin’s hip with one hand and guides himself to his entrance with the other. He pushes inside with a low groan, mind blanking at the heat and perfection of being joined. Changmin moans and hunches over, hair falling in his face.

Yunho fucks him slowly, drawing out each long, luxurious stroke until they find a rhythm and Changmin is ramping back to meet him. His skin dews with sweat and Yunho licks it off the back of his neck and the junction of his torso and armpit.

Changmin’s hand stretches out and clenches in the sheets, his mouth open around incoherent whimpers. Yunho slides a hand down his arm, finds his hand and curls his own around it. Their rings clink together, Changmin’s a silent peace offering that had led to Yunho taking him against the wall of their hotel room – the first of three rounds that night.

“Yun,” Changmin gasps. “Faster – come on – ”

Yunho picks up the pace, thrusting harder, their headboard rattling against the wall. Changmin’s moans climb higher with each thrust, and when Yunho angles his hips and aims for a different spot he throws his head back and screams.

“Yes! Right there – fuck me – ”

“Changminnie,” Yunho breathes. Mindless pleasure swamps him and he _fucks_ , drowning in the heat of Changmin’s body and his sweet moans and the clutch of their hands together. He leans down and bites at Changmin’s shoulder, tugging the smooth skin between his teeth until a bruise blooms there.

Changmin cries out. His free hand works over his erection and Yunho reaches down to join it. They jerk him off together and Changmin turns his head to kiss him, messy and open-mouthed and perfect until he goes over with a stuttered cry. He bites down on Yunho’s lip as he spurts all over their hands, clenching down on him, and Yunho groans and tumbles over the edge with him. He thrusts in one last time and fills Changmin with warm ropes of come, panting and dazed.

Yunho tumbles to the side and meets Changmin’s eye. He’s flushed and his hair is a tousled mess and he’s the most beautiful thing Yunho’s ever seen.

Changmin bites his lip. “I can feel it coming out of me,” he says.

Yunho touches his arm, his shoulder, the graceful sweep of his waist. “Want me to clean you up?”

Changmin’s eyes are dark and wide. “No,” he whispers. “Leave it.”

They kiss, soft and breathless, and Changmin settles himself back into Yunho’s arms with a satisfied sigh.

“Sleep, my sweet husband,” Changmin murmurs.

Their hands find each other and lace together, and this time Yunho sleeps.


End file.
